


【高文咕哒♂】Trick

by yukiminn



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Blow Jobs, Foot Jobs, M/M, Plotless
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 02:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16735665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiminn/pseuds/yukiminn
Summary: 「藤丸立香被抓着赶稿赶到虚脱，补觉补到一半，还要负责补魔。」





	【高文咕哒♂】Trick

**Author's Note:**

> 短篇已完结，乱写的PWP。旧文搬运。设定是第三次泳装活动期间。  
> 没头没尾的魔力传播学实战演练案例系列。  
> 两人的关系比较微妙，说不好是纯粹补魔搭档关系，还是已经隐婚十年。  
> OOC

　　「……这样也会魔力不足吗？」  
　　「……嗯。」  
　　在非常意外的问话之后，跪在地毯上很难为情地向藤丸立香点头的从者，正是Saber·高文。  
　　少年御主叹了口气。  
　　他抱着抱枕，头昏脑涨地从沙发上坐了起来，半晌之后才迷迷糊糊地说：「可是，我现在……已经很累了。」  
　　藤丸立香这话倒不假。被贞德·Alter抓着帮她赶稿赶了两天两夜之后，即使是在诸多特异点已经身经百战的他也感觉到十分疲惫。今天早上四点终于算是关了天窗，然而套间的屋里已经挤了Alter，玛修和牛若丸三位，他又碍于男女之别，只好一个人苦兮兮地来到客厅睡沙发。  
　　结果睡了一半，却有人扰了他在白昼下躺在空调房里呼呼大睡的好时光。藤丸立香刚咕哝着到底是谁又在对他恶作剧，刚想下意识地开口说Alter暂且放过我吧，却在下一刻感觉到了一个意外炽热的触感——  
　　最开始感觉到的是脚踝。被什么人握住了。随后是脚掌，贴合到了某种更加热量强烈的东西。那种触感是皮肤吗？  
　　他茫然地睁开了眼睛。然而出现在他眼前的并不是他的恶魔主催Alter小姐，也不是玛修或者牛若丸，甚至不是哪个有充足理由出现在这里的从者——  
　　「高……高文？」  
　　这个跪在沙发下面，把他的脚拉过去贴到自己腰间的可疑闯入者，居然是圆桌骑士之一的高文！  
　　虽然他们两个实际上早已有了共享身体之实，然而关系依然是对外保密的。而在这次活动中，藤丸立香一开始就被Alter他们带走，更是好些日子没有见到太阳骑士了。  
　　于是他很意外：「你怎么在这？」  
　　「路过这边的时候，因为您房间的门没有关严，在下十分在意，就走了进来。看起来Alter小姐和Lady玛修她们好像已经走了。」  
　　「……她们应该是去盯印刷了吧……不先不说这个，高文，你这是在干什么？」  
　　「……」  
　　骑士短暂地沉默了一下。  
　　他这种意外的沉默让藤丸立香更是觉得可疑，然而当高文抬起眼睛来看着他的时候，他却发现骑士向来白皙的脸颊泛着一点淡淡的红晕，嘴巴动了几下，并没有开口，居然像是十分难为情似的。  
　　——这个骑士居然也有这种表情啊。  
　　然后，就在这个念头恍惚地从脑海里一闪而过的时候，他听到高文开口了——  
　　「Master。在和大家灵子转移到这里之后，有好几天都不曾见到您了。因为我们相隔太远，在下体内贮存的魔力将要接近枯竭，所以……本来是想着在不打扰您的情况下获取魔力的，意外地将您扰醒，十分抱歉。」  
　　>>>  
　　「不是。」后来藤丸立香大惑不解地问他，「大家这些天来都在准备那个什么……ServFes来着，也没有怎么战斗啊，魔力怎么会不够呢？」  
　　「话虽如此。」他说，「但是您也知道，有些画师在制作同人志的时候需要参考……于是就拜托了我和其他从者对战以拍摄素材。因为我的宝具十分特别的缘故……」  
　　「是啊是啊，变得帅气的要诀就是把剑扔过头顶……」  
　　高文轻轻笑了一声。  
　　「嗯，正因如此，被要求释放宝具的次数多了一些。结果一不小心就变成了现在这副样子。」  
　　现在，他的脚趾被高文的手指捧着，脚掌随着骑士的动作开始下滑。感受到的热量越来越强烈了。毕竟是受圣者数字加护的骑士，在这种烈日炎炎的夏日里，往常的加护仿佛变得更加强烈，平时白昼下就有三倍，而这种惊人的热量让藤丸立香简直开始怀疑是不是已经又翻了一倍。  
　　直到碰到了那最灼热的地方，藤丸立香才从半梦半醒里终于完全醒过来了。而现在，他的脚已经被太阳骑士引领着带进了对方泳裤的里面，骑士那完全勃起，蓄势待发的性器和他的趾腹相贴合——  
　　「高文……！」立香摇了摇头，「我知道你现在缺魔力，可是……我是真的很累，Alter抓着我赶了两天两夜的稿子……」  
　　「Master。立香……」高文用另一只手捧起他的手背，用自己的脸颊去摩挲它，「立香。我不会做到最后，只要得到您的魔力结晶供我在此处继续显现就好。求您了，Master。给我一点魔力吧。」  
　　向来在众人面前优雅潇洒的圆桌骑士，如今却低声下气地向人恳求，无论是谁看来大概都会觉得不可思议。而藤丸立香更是完全招架不住骑士这种只对他一个人显露的反差模样——即使他知道高文正是抓准了他的弱点对症下药，但是他却只能举手投降。  
　　于是少年御主只好叹了口气，结结巴巴地说：「那……不能进来。也不能做的太过分。快点结束吧，我这一觉睡到快中午了，即使是去盯着印刷，她们也该快回来了……」  
　　「嗯。没关系的，Master。您只要将双脚的使用权交给在下就可以。」  
　　「……」  
　　之前被他要求补魔都还没什么，高文这话一出，藤丸立香不知道怎么突然之间红了脸，而且是从脖子根顿时红到了耳朵尖。补充魔力的秘仪尚且可以理解成公事公办，但是现在这样倒是另生出太多旖旎味道，简直让他浮想联翩，心慌意乱。  
　　——以前可没觉得堂堂太阳骑士会是那种想要尝试足交的人啊。怎么回事，自从变成Gay之后越来越变态了吗……  
　　这想法一滋生出来，藤丸立香居然感觉到一点愧疚。虽然这种愧疚可以说是极其没有道理。而就在他走神的时候，他感觉到高文正用一只手包裹着他和自己，在沙滩裤里面慢慢地蹭着。那性器的顶端贴着他的足弓，慢慢地又顶又蹭。。  
　　「Master。」高文将脸埋进了他的大腿内侧，伸手去拉他的内裤，然而一边干着这种事，他另一边却在说，「几天不见您，好像晒黑了一点。明明在灵子转移之前特意为您准备了防晒油……要记得涂啊。」  
　　他的手与此同时滑进了少年御主的裤子里面，手指从内裤边缘不太明显的晒痕上轻轻拂过。  
　　藤丸立香感觉到一阵奇妙的战栗。  
　　「……我晒黑也没关系嘛。我又不是女孩子，也没有像你们圆桌骑士一样总想着‘勾搭’别人的兴趣。」  
　　「话不是这样说的。」高文说，「如果您的皮肤受到日光的侵害，在下也会感觉到非常愧疚的——而且Master。您不要冤枉我了。虽然平时和其他骑士一起和女士们游乐是我们的生活方式，但是我在重生之后早已倾心于您，您还不知晓吗？」  
　　「可是，可是我也没有涂防晒油的习惯啊。所以才总忘……」  
　　「让在下来负责督促您也没关系哦，立香。您意下如何呢？」  
　　听着骑士明显「不怀好意」的轻笑声，藤丸立香顿时摇头：「……不用了不用了。」  
　　「那请您以后一定不要忘记。」  
　　藤丸立香本来试着通过和高文的对话来转移自己的注意力，可是他越是想，越是不能。双脚被骑士拉进沙滩裤里，感觉到的热量和质感都非常微妙。  
　　「Master。请您稍微用点力气……对，就像这样。做的很好。」  
　　被高文用这样的声音在半梦半醒之间引导着。少年御主被自己的从者要求学着用脚爱抚他。在对方下身这半封闭的湿热空间里，他用双足生涩而笨拙地和骑士的一根性器共同作乐。脚心也好，脚背也好，他要反反复复地摩挲它，爱抚它，踩它……  
　　「您也硬了。」少年听到高文的低语，他的裤子已经被褪到了膝盖上，下半身被完全暴露在外。空调房冷气开得很足，在那一瞬间他被冻得有点哆嗦，雁首溢出来的考珀液也稀稀拉拉地往下流，但是下一刻，更加温暖，更加柔软的东西就包裹住了他。  
　　藤丸立香感觉到一种甜美的晕眩，前端的灼热和后背的冷意让他颤抖不已。他伸出手指，颤巍巍地将它们插进高文的头发里。  
　　和进入迦勒底之前连一点恋爱经历都没有的普通高中生不同，太阳骑士在很年轻的时候就已经在花丛中肆意漫游。高文知道无数享乐手段，而他只是被又带着新尝了一种，可这强烈的快感却已经让他有些招架不住。  
　　藤丸立香下意识地想要躲避，可是又知道太阳骑士只是来取他的魔力结晶，他没有立场拒绝。  
　　但是这种快乐对他来说总伴随着致命的错觉。此时此刻，他的性器被高文的口腔完全包裹着，那潮湿的舌尖正不断地纠缠着他，它沿着血管的脉络，从上到下地舔过，在这个过程中有一点涎液流了出来，已经渗进了阴囊之间的沟壑里。  
　　少年御主的脑子已经被这种快感搞得不太清醒了，他只是模糊地想，高文身上有种很强烈的防晒油的味道，他之前被高文给的正是味道完全一样的那瓶。但是他的那瓶被贞德Alter拿走了，所以他干脆也就不涂了——不过这件事告诉高文的话，他或许会不高兴。  
　　他又想这种味道其实是很好闻的，但是我的味道可能不太好。  
　　从昨天到现在他还没洗过澡。本来睡觉之前想洗的，但是他太累了，于是就想着一觉睡醒再去冲凉。高文会不会嫌弃他的体味呢。  
　　可是现在想什么都来不及了。  
　　藤丸立香的脚开始不由自主地绷紧，他下意识地用脚掌去摩挲高文性器上的伞状结构。在他用脚趾擦过顶端的时候，他听到高文的喉咙里溢出一点喘息。那里似乎膨胀得更大了。  
　　他抓紧了高文的头发，感受着被戳弄着足弓的奇异触感。脚心其实也是个敏感部位，但是平时被碰到了只是觉得痒，只有此刻，这种痒带出了如此不可言说的旖旎意味，简直让他回忆起了被它进入体内的时刻。  
　　这种幻想使他的身子不由自主地蜷缩起来。  
　　他想着被高文用它插进自己的体内，他们就在这个小小的套间沙发上做。沙发不大，容不下两个人，他就被高文抱在怀里，他的腿被打开，他要脱掉身上的衣服，和赤着上身的骑士贴得极紧，他被骑士一手攥住双腕，前面则被他的另一只手抚摸。  
　　如果在这里做的话，不知道什么时候女孩子们就会回来。这种事情不能被撞破，所以他就只能要求高文快射。  
　　高文会问他：「那么立香，还保持现状可不行。在下可能要做些多余的事情不可。」  
　　然后他就只能哀求他的骑士把他干得更狠……  
　　生理上的快感已然僭越了理智。  
　　他在一种情迷意乱里到达了高潮，与此同时，他感觉到有什么东西喷溅到了他的脚背上，湿漉漉的，往他的脚趾缝里面渗去。  
　　而后他的脑子就一片空白了。这个思维的短暂断裂持续了大概五六秒的时间，在他回过神来的时候，藤丸立香看到了高文已经放开了他，一丝颜色浑浊的涎液挂在他的雁首和高文唇角之间，下一刻又被拉断了。  
　　高文伸出手擦了擦嘴唇的边缘，他听到骑士说：「已经得到了您的魔力结晶。感谢款待，Master。」  
　　「嗯……」  
　　本来他睡到半路被人生生扰醒，体力没有好好恢复，如今又被这样折腾了一通。这让少年御主浑身瘫软地歪倒在沙发上，连一句「不用谢」都要说不出来了。  
　　就连一直抱着的沙发抱枕也要抱不住，他的手软绵绵地往旁边一倒，任由高文拿过茶几上的纸巾盒，把他的双脚和下身擦干净。  
　　可是差不多过了十分钟，他没感觉到高文有一点要走的意思。  
　　「……高文。」于是他小心翼翼地问了一句，「魔力的补充……」  
　　「恐怕还不够，Master。」骑士神情凝重地和他对视了，「您也知道，虽然在圣者数字的加持下，白昼之下的我可以释放出三倍的力量，但是相对的，耗魔量也会随之增加。」  
　　然而进入了不应期的藤丸立香连刚才的幻想都已烟消云散，他嗫嚅着说：「可是，可是我已经很累了……而且，她们恐怕也要回来了。」  
　　高文慢慢地站了起来，膝盖倚到了沙发上。  
　　「在下刚才在大厅里看到了Lady玛修。问起她的时候，她说因为印量比较大的缘故，可能要傍晚才回来呢。」  
　　「……」  
　　一种对于危险的本能感知让他连忙调动起全身力气去把沙发抱枕抓回来，但是好像已经晚了。太阳骑士肩膀宽阔而身材健硕，一只手便结结实实地把他抱在了怀里。  
　　「您不用担心。」他俯下身来，在藤丸立香的耳边吹气，「接下来……您只需要享受就好。一切就交由在下来服侍您。」  
　　藤丸立香抿了抿嘴，而后迷迷糊糊的抬起眼睛，和高文对视了。  
　　他很小声地说：「那，我们摊位的本子，高文明天要来买。」  
　　「这是理所当然的。毕竟是经由您的手创作出来的美妙故事，我当然求之不得。」  
　　「必须买两本以上，还要带别人也来买。」  
　　「嗯。保证完成任务。」  
　　他们两个都笑出声来。  
　　藤丸立香叹息一声，伸出手去搭上他的肩膀，然后慢慢地用嘴唇擦了擦骑士的脸颊。在这种默许之中，他分开双腿被骑士进入了。而与此同时，御主和从者在这种前所未有的接近之中，达成了魔术回路的完全联通。  
　　少年御主在这一瞬间短暂地愣住了。  
　　「高文。」  
　　「怎么了，Master？」  
　　「我说高文卿，你体内的魔力好像很充沛啊，简直……哈啊……简直就像是完全没有减少过一样啊……」  
　　「嗯，是啊。」  
　　「那你说……你说要补魔！」  
　　「只是因为太想见您而已。」高文的声音又轻又低，「还请您一定要原谅我，立香——」  
　　接下来，还不等惊觉被骗，又气又恼的小御主再说些什么，骑士已经用一个漫长的亲吻堵住了他的嘴唇。


End file.
